


just in case

by andnowforyaya



Series: monsta x pack [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Hoseok wakes up to the bed shaking.





	

The bed is shaking when Hoseok wakes, roused from a deep slumber by a small earthquake, before he realizes it isn’t an earthquake at all, judging by the soft, breathy sounds reaching him through the incomplete darkness of the middle of the night.

The moon filters in through thin curtains; none of the pack feel comfortable when she’s fat and dripping in the sky and isn’t visible, can’t be felt. Hoseok pats his hand around behind him on the sheets, pausing when he meets skin, the delicate rise of bone in the wrist.

“It’s the middle of the night,” he mumbles, almost a protest, turning and drawing Kihyun’s wrist to him. Kihyun’s skin is still warm, too hot, soft and supple and perfect. He smells amazing, though Hoseok can’t pinpoint what it is exactly that makes up his scent. The woods, the pack, vanilla and spices from the kitchen, iron, cloves, musk. He turns Kihyun’s wrist in his hand, pulling his palm up to his nose to inhale.

Behind Kihyun, Minhyuk is pumping his hips, fast and hard, and there is the soft slap of skin hitting skin. The soft exhalation of breath.

“Oh,” Kihyun sighs out, shivering, turning his face into the pillow. Minhyuk’s hand is under Kihyun’s knee, lifting his thigh where he lays on his side. Hoseok can see where Minhyuk’s fucking into Kihyun, where they meet, Kihyun’s thighs quivering with every thrust.

“Didn’t get enough earlier?” Hoseok asks along Kihyun’s palm, kissing it. Wetting his lips and kissing it again. The covers have been pushed to the floor. They changed the sheets earlier but they will need to again, after this, Hoseok thinks. Kihyun’s heat has always been like this, the most intense that Hoseok’s witnessed, anyway. Most omegas ride through their heat within two or three days, with a couple hours in the middle when their needs peak, but Kihyun’s comes in waves, unexpected and thrilling, over almost a whole week. The pack have a few theories on why this is, but it mostly doesn’t matter, because Kihyun is theirs, now and forever.

Hoseok kisses up his arm, shifting closer to the pair, until his stomach is pressed against Kihyun’s and he can feel the wet head of Kihyun’s dick rub against him with every roll of Minhyuk’s hips.

“No,” Kihyun whispers, voice ragged and breathy. “Not -- enough.”

“You saying we’re not enough, Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk teases, pushing Kihyun’s knee up higher, spreading him open further, and Kihyun throws his head back in a moan, no longer needing to stay quiet now that Hoseok’s awake and joining them. Hoseok takes advantage of this and presses his lips to Kihyun’s throat, sucking where his blood is beating under the skin, kissing the freckles that dot his neck like a tiny constellation, cupping his cheek with his hands to bring their lips together.

“N-no,” Kihyun says again after wrenching his lips away. His arms circle around Hoseok’s neck, tightening but not very much so, weak and spent after a long night of fucking. “That’s not -- _shit_ \-- it!”

Hoseok presses closer, capturing Kihyun’s dick between them, his own starting to harden between his legs. “You saying you’re insatiable, then?” He circles his hand around the omega’s length and starts to pump him slowly, deliberately out of sync with Minhyuk’s movements to draw out the sweet torture. Kihyun moans, long and continuous, verging on begging. “That you’ll never have enough?”

“Oh,” Kihyun gasps, “please, I’m almost -- please, please.”

Minhyuk grunts, kisses the back of Kihyun’s neck, and says, “I think he wants to cum.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun groans, cries. “Yes, please.”

Hoseok tightens his hand around Kihyun, pulling in longer and harder strokes, rubbing his thumb over Kihyun’s slit and making him wet with his own pre-cum. He’s never been able to deny Kihyun anything, especially when he’s like this; that’s always been more Hyungwon’s thing, and sometimes even Changkyun’s. The heat makes Kihyun’s skin prickle, oversensitized, and Hoseok has always wondered what it’s like, to have all your nerves raw and open like that, what it feels like when you’re just one big coil of need and want.

He moves his hand faster, breathing against Kihyun’s neck, as Kihyun whimpers through gritted teeth, face smashed into the pillow.

Minhyuk says, “Hoseok,” and Hoseok looks up, meets Minhyuk’s lips over Kihyun’s shoulder. Kisses Minhyuk to the desperate mewls dripping from Kihyun’s mouth.

They both know when Kihyun is close. His body squirms between them as his moans climb higher in pitch, and then suddenly his arms are strong around Hoseok’s neck like a vice, like jaws clamping around prey, and Hoseok knows he’s isn’t going anywhere. Kihyun climaxes with a shout, fingers digging for purchase over Hoseok’s back, spilling wet and hot and sticky between their bodies, and Minhyuk groans against Hoseok’s lips, the pleasure visible on his face. Hoseok imagines Kihyun is tight all around Minhyuk right now, pulsing and sweet and perfect.

“Fuck, baby,” Minhyuk gasps. Then his hips are stuttering, fucking Kihyun through their orgasms as he fills Kihyun with his release.

Hoseok keeps pumping Kihyun slowly even after they’re done, playing with him, loving how the aftershocks travel through his body with his shivers and whimpers, how he can rub his thumb over the head of Kihyun’s dick and still feel him pulsing and twitching, so wet. Finally, all the tension and remaining energy leaves Kihyun with a whoosh of breath, the omega’s eyes falling shut.

Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s cheek, then Minhyuk again, before laying back onto his pillow, taking in the image before him. He’s still hard but he doesn’t think about it for now, tries to ignore it, leaning and pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s, which is damp with sweat. “Still with us?” he murmurs, close and safe and warm.

Kihyun’s response is delayed. His breathing has slowed already. His cheeks are pink and rosy. “Hm?”

“Need anything?” Hoseok asks, trying again. Minhyuk moves carefully behind him, pulling out and rolling onto his back for a moment before leaving the bed with a groan. He makes a motion with his hands that Hoseok somehow takes to mean, _getting water, and towels, be right back._

“Hnng,” Kihyun says eloquently, swatting his hands around for Hoseok. Hoseok grins and wraps his arms around the omega’s waist. He’s digging into Kihyun’s thigh, which he knows Kihyun can feel, but Kihyun doesn’t say anything about it. Can’t say much about anything, it seems.

“What round was that for you?” Hoseok says gently, beginning to stroke his hand up and down Kihyun’s back. “Six? Seven?”

Kihyun whines, putting his face against Hoseok’s throat and breathing in deep. The scent calms him, levels him out.

“Think you’ll get another wave?” Hoseok asks, and Kihyun pauses for a second before shaking his head, his sigh of relief audible. Hoseok chuckles, charmed, as always, by everything Kihyun is and does. “That’s good,” Hoseok continues. “I think Minhyuk needs a break.”

At this, he feels Kihyun reach between them, feels Kihyun take him in hand, feels his fingers wrap around him tentatively, his fingers brushing the thick vein at the underside of Hoseok’s cock. Kihyun shifts back a little so that he can look up at Hoseok, eyes wide and imploring, bottom lip between his teeth.

Hoseok sucks in a breath, kisses his forehead. “I can wait, if you want to sleep,” he assures Kihyun, not wanting him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. Not wanting him to feel obligated. Slowly, Kihyun’s hand loosens from around him, and Hoseok exhales a shaky breath. Kihyun presses his lips against Hoseok’s in a sweet, heartfelt kiss that makes Hoseok tingle all the way down to his toes. _Thank you_ , the kiss says, _and I love you_.

Minhyuk returns as promised, carrying with him a tray and a few small towels slung over his shoulder. On the tray is a glass of water, and a stack of crackers. “Just in case,” Minhyuk says, putting the tray on the night stand and sitting on the bed. “Roll over, Kihyunnie,” he coaxes.

Kihyun does, slowly, blinking against the moonlight filtering through the curtains. Minhyuk wipes them all down, cleaning them as best he can with a wet towel. “That’s good,” he says to Kihyun, when he’s done, and Kihyun smiles, sweet and guileless, the same toothy smile that won the pack over months ago. Hoseok’s heart flutters right up to his throat.

The bed is a mess, so they shove their pillows to the floor. Hoseok goes to bring down extra bedding from the linen closet in the hallway, and they make a nest of sorts in their room on the floor, a cocoon for the three of them. It reminds Hoseok of when they were younger, scrawnier, a pack of four and then six, and then finally seven, finding their way.

“Everything good?” Hoseok asks again when they are all curled in together in their makeshift nest, arms and legs tangled into knots with each other. Kihyun settles against Hoseok’s chest, and Minhyuk settles against Kihyun’s back, and Hoseok holds them both the best that he is able, feeling like he’s found the center to all things, a sort of stability he thought he’d never have, a boat in still waters.

“Yes,” Kihyun says, his voice small but perfect. His cheek rests against Hoseok. “Everything is good.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i love abo and wanted to spit something out ;A;
> 
> comments are appreciated! i'm on twitter @ andnowforyaya too~


End file.
